


Bootilicious

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [35]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Finn and Rey are made for each other, Finn has a nice butt, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Modern Era, Rey likes it too, Romance, Roommates, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn has no idea how distracting his backside is, but Rey does.She knows all too well.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Bootilicious

* * *

Rey didn’t understand why she started paying attention to Finn's backside. She’d never noticed it before, but it seemed that every time she looked at him he was bending over to pick something up or stretching. It was very distracting.

Three days ago she was cutting tomatoes for a sandwich and a bit of the pulp squirted onto the floor. She was going to grab a paper towel and wipe it up, but Finn beat her to it. He bent down with the wet disposable cloth and swiped at the spot. It hadn’t even taken ten seconds, but it was enough time for her to see how nicely his jeans stretched across his behind.

_Get it together, Rey! He’s your best friend and your roommate, not your personal eye candy!_

The brunette inwardly chastised herself for checking out her best friend because it was embarrassing. She normally didn’t ogle him like that, but lately she hadn’t been able to keep her eyes away from him. Finn exercised every other day after he got off work so he kept himself in pretty good shape.

Unlike him, she didn’t exercise much, but her metabolism was fast so she was favored with a slender frame. It was just recently that she'd begun to join her best friend when he went for a jog or a bicycle ride. She also did a lot of stretching with the resistance band he’d given her months ago, so little by little she got better at working out.

When he stood up straight, she smiled at him as innocently as she could. "Thanks for getting that."

"No problem," he replied. "That tomato is pretty juicy."

He threw the napkin in the trash and walked out of the kitchen, whistling some tune of which she wasn’t familiar. Rey's eyes followed his form, drifting down to his backside again. She subconsciously licked her lips.

_It’s not the only thing around here that’s juicy._

* * *

"I never want to go shopping again." Rey huffed and dropped her bags by the couch before she threw herself onto it. "That took a lot longer than I planned."

"You always say that whenever we go to the store to buy clothes," Finn said with a chuckle as he locked the front door of their apartment.

"Well, last time it didn’t take four hours to find what I was looking for. These designers size their clothes so differently that it makes everything a lot harder than it needs to be." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"At least you’re got what you wanted and you don’t have to work for the next two days, so you can relax."

"Oh yeah. I forgot I was off. Good. I can wash everything tomorrow and we can binge Star Trek when you get home."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you want to eat?"

"I was thinking pizza. We haven’t eaten out in a while and it’d be nice to have junk food this time."

"Alright. Large pepperoni with olives, onions, bell peppers and extra cheese?"

She nodded her head, feeling the anticipation kick in. "Yes, please!"

"Okay." Finn took his phone out of his pocket and began dialing Chewie's Pizzeria.

Just then Rey saw something on the back of his pants. "Hey, you’ve got a price sticker on your jeans."

"Huh? Where?"

"On your butt." She bit her lip and did her best not to stare as she’d gotten quite an eyeful of his ass when they’d been shopping. Most of the clothes he bought were pants and every time he tried on a new pair, he’d step out of the dressing room and ask her opinion. It was a blessing that Finn liked to wear his pants a little loose, otherwise she’d have died on the spot when he modeled his first pair for her.

Thankfully, he wasn’t arrogant when it came to his looks. Finn knew he was attractive, but he was humble about it. He didn’t preen like some of the morons at her job who liked getting everyone’s attention. A fashionista, he was not, but he had good sense at picking clothes that flattered his figure and if he wanted a second opinion, he asked Rey since she knew his style.

"Which cheek? Or is it acro-hello? Hey, Chewie. Yeah, it has been some time." Finn motioned for Rey to take the sticker off his backside since he was now ordering their pizza.

She gulped as he turned around and began talking animatedly to the owner of their favorite pizza place.

_Well, you opened your mouth and said there was a sticker. Now you have to take it off...bad choice of words._

Rey got up from her perch on the couch and went over to where Finn was standing. She looked down at the dark blue jeans with the white $17.95 price sticker on them. It wasn’t a big deal. All she had to do was yank the thing off and toss it in the trash. Embarrassing as it was to admit, she was tantalized by the shape of his backside.

Damn, those pants did wonders for his body. Rey had seen brief glimpses of his butt in the bathroom - entirely on accident, of course - therefore she’d known long ago that her roommate was endowed with a nice-sized derrière. It was also the focus of her more erotic dreams featuring the two of them doing things that she could only fantasize.

The brunette shook her head and reached for the sticker, yanking it off his pants quickly like a bandaid. He turned around to give her a thumbs up and she returned the gesture, then retreated to her bedroom. It would take a few minutes to compose herself before facing him again.

* * *

"Rey, can you come here?"

"Yeah." She got up from her seat on the kitchen stool and went in the direction of Finn's voice. He was in his bedroom and the door was partly closed. Her hand pushed it open and she immediately gasped at the sight before her.

Finn was bent down on all fours by his bed with his hands stretched under the frame. Once again she was greeted by his shapely rump. Her fingers itched to touch him, but she resisted the urge because one doesn’t sexually harass one's friends no matter how inviting their ass looks.

She cleared her throat to alert him to her presence. "Hey. What’s up?"

"I’m looking for my Superman sock. Have you seen it?"

"Nope. Last time I saw it was when I did the laundry. Have you checked under your comforter?"

"I already looked. It’s not in my bed." He ducked his head back under his bed to continue his search.

Rey rolled her eyes fondly. Finn had a habit of tucking the ends of his blanket under his mattress. She was sure the sock was down there since he always toed them off in his sleep. Her fingers pulled the blanket free from the mattress and as she expected, several socks fell on the floor.

"You were saying?" The corner of her lips rose in a grin as he scratched his head.

"I guess I do need to check the bed more often. Thanks, Rey."

"Anytime, roomie." She patted his shoulder and helped him pick up the socks. "Geez, half of your sock drawer must have been down there. Maybe you should stop wearing them to bed."

"I can’t help that my feet get cold."

"Well, if you ever need me to warm you up at night, my door is open." Right after she said that, Rey widened her eyes. Her words sounded very suggestive, which was something she hadn’t intended. 

Finn's eyebrows rose and he smirked. "Ooo, that sounds naughty."

"It only does because you’re a perv," came her quick reply. She was embarrassed by what she’d just said and wanted to make light of it. Of course, her thoughts about her roommate had been provocative lately, but he didn’t need to know that.

"Nah. If anyone is a perv, it’s you because you stare at my ass all the time."

If Rey hadn’t been face to face with Finn she would’ve done a double-take. "What?"

"Uh uh. You can’t play innocent with me. I’ve seen you out the corner of my eye when you think I’m not watching. Your eyes have been glued to my ass for the last few weeks." He took a step towards her and lowered his voice to a husky tone. "Do you...like what you see?"

Now her cheeks were warm and she was sure that they were tinged with a bright pink flush. Damn him for putting her on the spot like this! There was no way she could direct the conversation to another topic. She licked her lips and nodded. "I do."

"I thought so. I love being your roommate, but recently I’ve felt like it's not fulfilling."

"It isn’t?"

"No." Sheepishly, he turned his eyes to the floor. "I’ve had a crush on you for years, but I never said anything."

Her heartbeat thumped loudly and she touched his arm. "Why not?"

"Because I didn’t think you’d want me, not like that. We’ve been friends since kindergarten and I knew it was possible that you preferred that we stay friends."

Oh, how wrong he was about that! Rey chuckled and grasped his hand, squeezing it gently. "That couldn’t be any further from the truth. You’re my best friend, Finn, and I love sharing an apartment with you. It’s one of the best choices I ever made, but I’d like it a lot more if we were together."

In case Finn was having doubts about her sincerity, she slipped her fingers between his, entwining them. The smile on his face was encouraging and she held his hand to her heart. 

"So would I. I’ve never been in a relationship before..."

"Same here, but I think it’s worth a try. What do you say?"

Rey gazed up at those brown eyes and was at a loss for words, so instead of talking, she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. It was a sudden smooch, but he didn’t waste any time wrapping his arms around her and returning the affection. He nudged her backwards until she fell on his mattress.

The brunette let out a squeal, but she didn’t have time to do anything else before Finn was on top of her, crashing their mouths together again. His larger lips engulfed hers and she moaned in pleasure, enjoying his ardor. Eventually though, they had to pull apart to breathe and Rey gasped for air, hand on his heaving chest.

"Wow...I had no idea you could kiss like that."

"There are other things I do good too." He waggled his eyebrows.

She snorted, but stayed in his embrace. "You're very sure of yourself."

"Mmhm. Does it turn you on?"

"I think by now you know just what turns me on," she quipped and squeezed his backside.

"That’s just one thing. I bet there’s something else too." He nuzzled her nose and suckled her neck, making her gasp sharply. As he did this, his hands covered at her breasts, fingers rubbing slow circles on the areolae.

Rey shuddered in pleasure and clung to him. She had a feeling that, by the time he was finished with her, she’d never want to leave this bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [reys.finn](https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=1o09f75amuhjg) and say hi!💞


End file.
